(a) Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method for preventing a discharging of a battery, and more particularly, to a technology of adjusting a relay turn-off voltage of the battery by measuring a voltage decrease speed of the battery.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, electronic devices for a vehicle, for example, an image recording apparatus for a vehicle (e.g., a black box for a vehicle), a path guiding apparatus (e.g., a navigation apparatus) for a vehicle, an audio and video (e.g., AV) device for a vehicle, and the like are connected to a cigar jack of the vehicle to be powered. Typically, electronic devices for a vehicle need to be continuously powered and operated even after an ignition of the vehicle is turned off. For example, the black box for a vehicle is a representative example. Since the black box for a vehicle performs a function of preparing for a traffic accident, an artificial vehicle damage accident during parking of the vehicle, or the like by recording situations during a driving of the vehicle and situations during the parking of the vehicle, the black box needs to be continuously powered from the vehicle as long as the black box does not use a self-battery.
However, since a battery for a vehicle has limited capability of about 60 AH to 100 AH, a charged battery may be fully discharged and may be difficult for the vehicle to be driven, when a generator is not operated since the ignition of the vehicle is not turned on. Therefore, a technology related to a method for preventing a discharging of a battery for a vehicle disposed between the electronic devices for the vehicle and the battery for the vehicle and prevents a power supply to the electronic devices when a voltage of the battery is less than a predetermined level is required.
The above information disclosed in this section is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.